


Bad Cop

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cop Fetish, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: A bad day can turn out to be a good one when being pulled over by the hot Sheriff's Deputy Shane Walsh.





	Bad Cop

The rain was pelting hard against the windshield of your car as you drove down the seemingly deserted street; the weather perfectly matching the mood you were in thanks to your now ex-boss who had fired you purely due to the fact that you wouldn’t show off any of your cleavage while you worked as a secretary. You had had the right mind to call the cops on him for harassment and indecent behaviour at a place of work. Due to your anger you weren’t aware of how bad the weather was actually getting and how hard your foot was pressing down on the gas until something flashing in the mirror had you glancing back, catching sight of the cop car behind you and hearing the siren wail briefly until you indicated and slowed the car; pulling over in a parking bay on the side of the road.  
“Fuck.” You muttered, thumping your forehead on the steering wheel before rolling the window down to meet the cop that was approaching your side; flicking your yes over to him and being surprised at how attractive the man was, prompting you to compose yourself quickly as he soon reached the open window.  
“I’m gonna need you to come and sit in the back of my car, ma’am, it’s the middle of my shift and I don’t really wanna stay in a soaked uniform for the rest of it.” His voice was deep and your ears enjoyed the southern tinge; willingly switching your car off and nodding to let him know you agreed, getting out of your car and following him as quickly as you could in the heels you wished you could throw off your feet. Once you were safely situated in the back of the squad car and him in the driver’s seat you promptly held your license out to him, catching the smile that quirked one corner of his lips as he took it from you; his warm thick fingers brushing ever so slightly against your own as he did so. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”  
“Speeding.” You sighed, sitting back against the seat and shivering lightly due to your white blouse now being stuck to your skin; watching as he reached forward and cranked up the heat. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah. You hear the road warning? Flooding risk from heavy rain, you’re basically the only car out here; told to stay inside.”  
“Guess not.” You muttered, locking eyes with him as he twisted and looked back at you; his dark orbs seemingly drawing you in and sparking something in you which had you tingling, causing you to squeeze your thighs together a little tighter at the sudden feeling.  
“You look angry.”  
“I do?”  
“Hmm, it’s in your eyes not your face.”  
“Just got fired by my pervert of a boss.”  
“Wanna elaborate on that?” He arched an eyebrow as he placed your license and some papers onto the passenger seat, turning a little more to face you to which you shrugged.  
“I was a secretary, he fired me cause I wouldn’t get my tits out. He’s fifty, fat and sweats all the time; I do have standards.”  
“Did he do anything to you?” he asked seriously; the intensity of his gaze making you slightly uncomfortable on the seat, squirming in place a little.  
“Not before; tried to today but I stapled his hand to the desk, that’s probably the main reason I was fired actually…” You trailed off as you thought about it and just caught the smile that graced his kissable lips. “What’s your name?” you asked suddenly, causing his eyebrows to raise as he chuckled lightly.  
“Deputy Walsh.”  
“Is that all I get?”  
“When you said you had standards, what are you referring to?” he questioned; a mischievous sparkle entering his brown eyes which had you swallowing the lump that had quickly formed in your throat.  
“You’d pretty much sum it up.” You said quietly, averting your gaze away from him and being surprised when he shifted out of the front seat and joined you in the back; his size dwarfing you slightly which had you in awe, blushing lightly when he leant forward and positioned his lips by your ear.  
“Shane.” His whisper had you getting hot and you shuddered; being able to feel his smile due to the fact his mouth was brushing against your ear.  
“(Y/n).” you gave back, glancing over at the man as he moved back ever so slightly; taking note of just how dark his eyes were at this close proximity. “Are you free?”  
“Free? Darlin’, I have to make sure you don’t go back onto the road in this rain. You’re gonna have to stay in here with me until it eases.”  
“I left my window open.”  
“Ain’t that a damn shame.” He chuckled; reaching out and curling his fingers around your jaw, tilting your head back and exposing your throat to him; aware that his gaze had drifted down to the damp front of your white shirt. “I’m thinking you shouldn’t have worn a fluorescent pink bra under that white shirt of yours sweetheart. But damn, if that ain’t a nice view.”  
“Want to see my panties? They match.” You breathed, catching the smirk that quirked his lips before he leant in once more; his face positioned directly in front of your own, his breath mixing with yours as you both breathed.  
“Naughty girl, trying to goad a police officer in the back of his own car.”  
“I don’t hear you complaining. In fact, your pants look a little tighter than they were when I first got in here.”  
“Well aren’t you observant.” He muttered; barely ghosting his lips over yours which had you parting them, glazing over ever so slightly when his teeth gently latched onto your bottom lip and gave it a teasing tug.  
“Please.” You breathed, hearing him chuckle as he released you; only just holding in the whine as he sat back on the other side of the seats, compensating when he hitched one of your legs up and rested your foot on his thigh.  
“Please what?” he rumbled; his fingers unbuckling your high heel and pulling it off, dropping it onto the floor. “Huh, darlin’?” His fingertips skimmed over your skin, feeling the roughness of his hands on your freshly smoothed skin; putting that leg down and repeating the process with your other one. “What d’ya want me to do?”  
“Touch me, kiss me, anything.” His fingers grabbed the waistband of your pencil skirt and yanked you swiftly across the seat and closer to him; once again placing your faces mere centimetres apart, almost making you go cross-eyed by the suddenness of it. Hid lips skimmed yours once more, but this time he applied more pressure; kissing you deeply which had your head spinning from the sensation.  
“Like that?” he murmured, making you nod dazedly as your hands grasped the collar of his police uniform; aware of him smiling as he pressed his lips to yours again, prompting you to part your lips and allow his tongue entrance to fight for dominance with your own. His free hand came up and knotted his fingers in your hair, controlling the movement of your head and angling it so he could get better access to your mouth; removing the one form your waistband and placing it on the small of your back to keep your body close to his. After a few moments you willingly let him have control and let him deepen the kiss which had a constricted moan sounding from the back of your throat, moving his head away and looking at you with lust filled almost black eyes.  
“Just like that.”  
“I didn’t actually read your license. How old are you?”  
“Twenty-eight.”  
“Just checking.” He mumbled, pulling you up onto his lap; having to run his large hands up your legs to hike your skirt up to be able to do so.  
“Why? How old are you?”  
“Thirty-five.” Your hands automatically came up and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, earning an arched eyebrow from him as his hands rested at your hips. “Someone’s a little eager.”  
“You’re telling me.” You commented, grinding yourself down and feeling just how much this situation was affecting him; grinning at the low groan your action resulted in from the slightly older man. “It’s like sitting on a rock. You’re certainly packing it down there, Deputy Walsh.”  
“Call me Shane.” He growled, curling his hands around your waist and yanking your chest up against his; burying his face in the side of your neck and nipping at the skin there which had your breathing getting slightly heavier. Your fingers weaved into his hair and gave a tug, bringing his face up and kissing him; feeling one of his hands move round to your ass which consequently had your skirt bunching right up by your waist. “Would you look at that, they do match.” You released a breathy laugh which had him grinning before his mouth attached to yours; simultaneously popping the buttons of your blouse, releasing your bra clad chest to him. “God damn, sweetheart.” He groaned, eyeing your chest hungrily before sticking his face directly between your breasts; arching your body into him as his warm wet tongue made contact with your skin.  
“Undress me.” You whispered hotly, causing him to push the blouse off your shoulders and throw it out of the way; falling out of his lap and lying on the back seats to make it easier for him to slide the skirt down your legs.  
“Beautiful.” He breathed, staring down at you as his large body loomed over your own; leading to you tugging his shirt out from his pants and unbuttoning it, watching as he removed it along with the plain black shirt he’d had on underneath. Your legs hooked around his hips as his hands went around your back, freeing you of your bra within a few swift seconds; his eyes immediately taking in your bare chest appreciatively. “Damn perfect.” He grumbled, grabbing you right underneath your chest and almost subconsciously stroking his thumbs over your nipples; causing them to form tight buds which had his lips curling up into a smile. “You like that?”  
“Yes.” You moaned, arching more into his touch and soon being rewarded with his mouth engulfing your right nipple. “Hmm.” You hummed, tangling your fingers into his short hair; twisting the small curls around your fingertips. The instant he ground his hips into yours your hands were down and unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his uniform trousers; hearing the relieved sigh that escaped him as he removed his mouth from you. He pulled them down and kicked them off his feet after slipping off his shoes, kneeling between your legs and hooking his fingers into the elastic of your panties; giving you a smirk as he slowly slid them off, spreading your legs open to him once the final piece of your clothing was gone.  
“Shit, I haven’t even started and you’re already dripping.” A small whimper slipped past your lips as he slid the back of his fingers through your slick folds, hitting your clit ever so slightly which had your body jerking from the sensitive contact. “You’re so wet for me.” He smirked, watching you as he pushed a single finger inside; groaning at the feel and sight of you. “Tell me who did this to you.”  
“You.” You moaned, gazing up at him and blushing lightly as he hitched your legs up over his shoulders; positioning his head directly in front of your core.  
“Good girl.” He blew teasingly and chuckled at the shudder that ran almost violently through you, holding you down by your hips as his tongue made contact with the most sensitive part of you. “You getting hot little one?” He reached over you and rolled the window down a crack, letting you feel the cool air from the storm outside washing over your heated skin; releasing a sigh before managing to squirm out of his grasp.  
“I need you.” You stated, tugging at the waistband of his boxers and successfully getting them off; biting down on your bottom lip at the sight of him completely naked. “Fuck, I was right.” You pushed the large man so he was upright on the seat, straddling his lap and not being able to help yourself as you gyrated yourself once along his thick length.  
“Tell me what you need.” He said lowly, fisting one hand in your hair to cradle the back of your head while the other tightly grasped your hip; his mouth situated above your own.  
“I need you inside me.”  
“What part of me?” he smirked, waiting to see if you’d say it and being pleasantly surprised as well as even more turned on when you did.  
“I need your long, thick dick inside of me right now.”  
“Then have it.” He stated, prompting you to reach down and line the tip of his member up at your entrance; slowly sliding down which had the both of you releasing low moans until you had him fully sheathed inside of you, having him bottoming out as your hips pressed against his thighs. “Atta girl.” You had to still for a few moments for you to adjust to his size, feeling yourself being stretched in the most delightful way; both of his hands now clutching at your hips. “You alright?” Your eyes locked on his and you were certain you saw the hint of concern evident in his brown irises, causing a smile to tug at your lips.  
“Perfect.” You replied, shifting your hips and consequently moving yourself on him; letting him guide your hips as you rose and fell back down on his thick length.  
That lasted for a few minutes until he decided that you’d taken the lead enough, wrapping one arm around your back and keeping himself fully inside of you as he moved and laid you down on the back seats; bracing his arms either side of your head while you ran your fingers appreciatively over his toned chest and stomach, smiling coyly as his muscles tensed in reaction. His thrusts were powerful, jerking your body every time he shoved himself in you; your hands gripping his broad shoulders and marvelling at his hard muscles as the man seemingly fucked you down into the seats. The top of your head thumped against the car door; his movements having unintentionally caused you to be moved further up, making him grab your hips and slide backwards; consequently moving you away from the door while simultaneously bucking you down on him.  
“Shane.” You breathed, locking eyes with him as your fingers gripped the back of his neck; bringing him down so his body was covering yours, feeling the both of you slightly slick with sweat.  
“Be as loud as you want sweetheart, no one’s gonna hear apart from me.” He grunted, letting you pull his face down until his lips landed on yours; slipping your tongue into his mouth as you kissed him. A particularly hard thrust from him hit your g-spot perfectly, causing your head to be thrown back as a loud moan and shiver of pleasure wracked through your body; feeling his mouth on your throat before he bit down, releasing another moan from you which had his fingers clutching you tighter. “Fuck, darlin’, tell me you’re close.” He groaned in your ear, prompting you to hold him closer to you with your legs squeezing his hips.  
“So close.” You almost sobbed, crying out when his fingers trailed down your stomach and made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves between your bodies; rubbing in rough small circles which had you teetering over the edge. “Shane!” you screamed, arching up as your orgasm shot through your body; clenching down on him so tightly that he had to pause his thrusts briefly, digging your fingernails into the backs of his shoulders and hearing him grunt before he finished himself. The sensation of him spilling inside of you had a second orgasm following right after the first one had finished, twitching slightly underneath him and breathing heavily before he draped his large warm body over the top of you; staying still inside of you.  
“Shit, (y/n).” he breathed, catching his breath as his face buried in the side of your neck; his hands curling around your waist as the last remnants of your orgasm shuddered through you. “Everything okay?” he chuckled, kissing your neck softly as you ran your hands down his sculpted back; lifting his head so he was able to look down at you.  
“Yeah, just give me a minute.”  
“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He smiled, reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair off your face. “I can’t pull out of you until you let up on the constriction.” You laughed and let your body relax, feeling your muscles unclenching which had him able to pull out but he remained over you.  
“Sorry.”  
“Trust me, I’m not complaining.” He smiled, gazing down at you and trailing his fingers over your damp body. “You really are beautiful. I’m glad your boss never got to see any of this.”  
“Ex-boss.” You corrected, hearing him huff a laugh before he sat up; pulling you along with him which had your hand quickly cupping yourself as your body was now upright instead of lying down, catching the eyebrow he arched at your swift movement. “You filled me to the brim, I’m gonna leak all over the seat if I take my hand away.” His head tilted back ever so slightly as he full on laughed, causing a small smile to grace your lips at how much more attractive it made him before his brown eyes returned to you while you grabbed your panties from the floor by his feet. “Close your eyes.”  
“Why? I’ve already seen everything.” He grinned cheekily, making your eyes roll.  
“I don’t want you seeing your cum leaking out of me.” You stated bluntly, causing his own eyes to roll before he complied and turned his head the other way; allowing you to clean yourself with your own underwear.  
“Done yet?”  
“Yes.” His head immediately swivelled back around to land his gaze on you; a small smirk curling his lips.  
“You’re driving home without any panties on?”  
“No one’s gonna know apart from you.” You released a small squeak when he grabbed you and sat you sideways across his lap, grabbing the back of his neck to keep your balance as his warm hands grasped your thigh and waist. “So how long’s this storm supposed to last?”  
“No idea. Why?”  
“Hmm, just wondering if we have time for round two.” You mused, hearing him chuckle as well as feeling his dick twitch on the back of your thigh from the inquiry.  
“You’re gonna kill me, girl.” He smiled, lying you back down on the seat and positioning himself as he was before; dipping his head down and pressing a lingering kiss to your lips.  
“Are you still gonna give me a speeding ticket?” you moaned, feeling his fingers stroking along your still wet folds; teasing by dipping just the tip of his fingers into your entrance.  
“Let’s see how loud I can get you to scream my name and we’ll see.” He smirked, shoving two of his long fingers into you which had your back arching as a groan tore from your throat. It was safe to say that once the storm had eased, you never did receive a ticket from the attractive cop; but you did get numerous orgasms from the man, feeling very satisfied when you drive away; your number scrawled on his forearm in biro.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was the day after you met Shane that the outbreak started; you’d found your neighbour chewing the insides of his wife out on the front lawn, prompting you to pack up what you could and leave; stealing his truck to fit more stuff. It wasn’t like he was ever going to need it again. You’d been on the road for a few months; rarely coming into contact with living people anymore, the majority of the population was now walkers which you’d soon learnt to stab in the head to kill them for good. You were currently driving down a desolate highway scattered with abandoned broken cars and pieces of what you thought were once people, scanning the road ahead until you saw two figures climbing up the embankment; spiking your interest which had you peering closer. Your breath hitched in your chest and you floored the gas pedal, speeding up the road and slamming to a stop beside the two men; successfully scaring them shitless. Opening the door you jumped out of the truck and stood in front of them; your eyes locking onto one in particular.  
“Shane?” The man in front of you blinked in shock before a smile spread across his lips, dropping the bag he had in his hand and lunging for you; gathering you up into his arms and feeling your feet leave the ground as he hugged you, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re alive.” He breathed, tightening his grip on you as you moved your head back to look at the face you’d missed for months.  
“So are you.” You smiled; being pleasantly surprised when his head dipped and he kissed you rather passionately, releasing just how much you’d craved his touch since your last encounter.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m still here.” You pulled away from him, hearing the disgruntled grunt that escaped him before you looked over at the second man; seeing the slightly amused smirk present on his face. “Rick Grimes.”  
“(Y/n).” you smiled, reaching out and shaking his hand in greeting; aware of Shane picking up the bag he’d dropped to grab you. “You two need a ride?”  
“Our camp’s just up the hill, it would be appreciated.” Rick answered, receiving a grateful smile when you motioned them both towards the truck. “Thanks.”  
“I could use a real ride later.” Shane whispered, leaning over you to dump the bag into the bed of the truck; causing your cheeks to flush lightly as he smirked, brushing his lips over your cheek as he retracted. “I’m really glad you’ve survived.”  
“I’ve missed you.” You said quietly, feeling his hand run down your back affectionately in response before the both of you got into the still running vehicle; listening to the directions as you drove to their camp. Your heart and spirit lifted since the beginning of the outbreak as Shane’s hand rested comfortably on your thigh, knowing you wouldn’t be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first attempt at writing detailed smut imagines. I hope it's not too bad!  
> Please comment your thoughts and what I could potentially improve on for my imagines in the future! :)  
> \- Steph x


End file.
